Devil In Disguise
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: "Is this a sly way of giving me your number, Murdock?" She jokes. He holds his hands up, sarcasm evident in his voice, "You've caught me." Georgia was laying low after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, finding herself in Hell's Kitchen and in company of a certain Lawyer for an afternoon in Church. One-shot.
Georgia wasn't exactly religious, she couldn't remember the last time she had came to Church on her own accord; except for events such as weddings or birthdays, but there hadn't been many of them recently. So she didn't know why she was sitting in a Church, staring silently in front of her at nothing in particular, her thoughts being too loud to concentrate on anything else.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, she like many other Agents had gone into hiding, wanting to avoid the questioning they would most likely receive from the higher Government. Most of them were waiting until news reached them of a secret base they could go too, but nothing had reached any of them yet.

So, she found herself in Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't the most glamorous of places, she _had_ seen worse however, but after being so used to working and living in immaculate conditions it was quite a drastic change.

Not many people would think of looking in Hell's Kitchen for her, which is why she chose it; not too far from home, but far enough that it was safe. That, and many people didn't wish to get involved in the dramatics to do with crime and vigilantes that Hell's Kitchen was full of, Georgia didn't care, if she could handle working alongside Tony Stark then she could handle anyone and anything.

The Church was calming, empty except for her and the Father who had gone into the back room to give her space. He had told her she was welcome to go into confession, which was rather apt as she had much she could confess to, but none that she was willing to share.

The sound of a light tapping began to echo around the Church. Georgia turned around to see a man, wearing round red glasses and holding a cane that he was moving from side to side. She turned back around to face the front, being aware of the man coming to the top of the pews, kneeling down to cross his chest before moving to the pew she was sitting on.

Georgia fet his cane tap her leg, which she instinctively moved back.

"I'm sorry," He said, his hand feeling the back of the pew. "I didn't realise anyone was there'"

"It's fine, it's not as if you did it on purpose."

He sat down as she said this, a small smile gracing his lips. Georgia once again retreats back into her own thoughts, blocking out the noise of the man folding up his cane.

They sit in silence for quite a while, both of them staring ahead, deep in separate thoughts.

"Forgive me," He says, jolting Georgia back into reality as she turns her head to face him. "But is this your first time here? I can't recall ever meeting you before."

"Erm, yeah it's my first time in Hell's Kitchen actually. I came across this Church earlier, needed somewhere to reflect on my thoughts," Georgia replies.

"It can be a dangerous place, you'll have to be careful when going around."

Georgia suppresses a snort, she's been in much dangerous places. "I can handle myself."

He just nods to himself, that same smirk coming back once more before he speaks.

"You religious?"

Georgia shrugs, but then realise he wouldn't know she had done so and decides to answer instead.

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore."

The man cocks his head to the side, indicating for her to continue.

"When I was younger we used to come to Church often, but that was forced on me. And I think when it's forced on you-when you can make your own choices you kind of rebel, you know? Once I was old enough I stopped coming because I wanted to show my family I could make my own decisions."

"I used to pray quite a lot, ask for forgiveness and guidance and all that. But then I thought, is anyone really listening? Nothing helped me, and if the one person I am supposedly meant to rely on doesn't help, then what's the point?"

Georgia glanced over to his face which was slightly scrunched up in thought. She let out a quiet laugh, drawing his attention as she glanced up to the ceiling.

"What?"

"I bet you hate me right now, sitting in a Church while blatantly denying my religion. I can tell you're a good catholic boy, just from looking at you."

It was now his turn to laugh, his body leaning forward slightly before relaxing once more, pushing his glasses back up to his nose.

"You're very observant," He says, "I should be preaching to you how important religion is, and how you should embrace it."

Georgia knows he is joking, she can tell from his relaxed body language and how you can hear his grin through his speech.

"Please don't." She smiles back at him, nudging him softly.

He sticks his hand out vaguely in her direction, waiting for Georgia to grab it before initiating a handshake, which she does.

"Matthew Murdock."

"Georgia."

Matt cocks his head again, lifting an eyebrow slightly. "Just Georgia? No last name?"

Georgia smirks. "Just Georgia, for now."

Matt waits a moment before answering, "Okay then, _Georgia_."

Silence soon returns, a comfortable silence mind you. Georgia finds herself not minding the company, she had set out to be alone, thinking the extra presence would be annoying.

She turns to face Matt when she feels his arm brush against hers, his fingers brushing over what she assumes is a braille watch. He unfolds his cane and stands up, tapping it on the floor a few times before reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a card.

"If you ever need a Lawyer, call Nelson and Murdock."

Georgia accepts it, chuckling slightly as she tucks it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Is this a sly way of giving me your number, Murdock?" She jokes.

He holds his hands up, sarcasm evident in his voice, "You've caught me."

He then proceeds to walk back down the pews, the occasional hit of his cane filling the Church. When he is nearly at the end, Georgia turns around, calling out to him.

"See you around, Murdock."

* * *

Matt stood on one of the many rooftops that Hell's Kitchen houses, concentrating on the influx of sounds reverberating around the city. Laughter, shouting, television noises and an Elvis record are only a few of the things he hears, trying to tune them out for the more serious sounds.

He hears a familiar voice curse from not far away from him, due to it being louder than any of the other sounds. He jumps onto a rooftop closer, the corners of his lips tugging as he recognises the heartbeat from earlier.

 _Georgia._

She was trying to open a door, by the sounds of keys clinking together and the dull thud of the key hitting the lock over and over. He could tell she was getting frustrated, if not for her increase in heart rate and the curses she kept throwing out every moment or so.

Matt soon moves to another rooftop, knowing that Georgia wasn't in any danger; he could begin his night shift.

* * *

 **This is my first ever Matt Murdock one shot, I just had to do one, I love him too much to ignore him.**

 **But Season 2 of Daredevil, just** **_wow._ Brilliant. Though I must say, I feel like I have an unhealthy obsession with Frank Castle now, brilliant character and Jon Bernthal played him perfectly in my eyes.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts or any constructive criticism you have, thanks for reading!**


End file.
